The Promised One
by ElvenNight
Summary: A vision Cordy gets sends the Angel team to Sunnydale where they meet a mysterious woman. She is connected to Angel and Spike's pasts, but why are TPTB interested in her?
1. The Vision

  
  


Title: The Promised One(until I come up with a better one)

  
  


Author: ElvenNight

  
  


Summary: It's getting close to the anniversary of Doyle's death. Cordelia gets a vision of a woman in Sunnydale, so Angel, Wesley, and Cordy go on a little trip. When they get to Sunnydale, they find that the woman is tied to Spike and Angels pasts. And a prophecy about a battle involving Doyle gets everyone confused. Also, an old enemy of Spike and Angel returns...

  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from Angel and Buffy. They belong to Joss Wheden and David Greenwalt. Don't sue. You wouldn't get much anyway....

  
  


Authors Note: Okay, a few things to keep in mind. I can't keep people in character. Also, Buffy and Angel aren't as awkward around each other as they should be. This is set sometime..... I don't know. After the whole thing with Glory. Buffy doesn't act like she's really still dead.... Spike loves her still.... there is no Conner. I have nothing against him really, he's just not here. I'm mad that Joss actually got rid of him..... Anywayz, enjoy! And please R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Tap, tap, tap! Cordelia Chase sat at her desk and tapped her pen to a beat only she could distinguish. She stared blankly at the computer screen in front of her. Finally, she sighed.

"What exactly am I looking for again?" she asked her boss, Wesley Windham- Pryce.

"The bar Cordelia! The one in your vision! Remember?" He sounded exasperated. Cordelia had had a vision of a human sacrifice to a demon god in the basement of a bar called "Sorket." Cordelia was searching the internet and Wesley was searching the phone books. Angel and Gunn were looking in the demon world for information. Fred was, as always, in her room. They had until 10:00 that night. It was now 9:30pm.

"Right," Cordy sighed. She shook her head. "We're getting nowhere." She scrolled down a little on the screen. "I mean, I'm never going to fi- Hey! Sorket! I found it!"

Just then Angel and Gunn came through the door. Cordelia turned to them, excited. "Perfect timing you guys! I found it!"

"So did we. Stopped a big, ugly, demon thing from sacrificing a group of teens," Gunn said. He chuckled. "One of the girls tried to hit on Angel."

Angel cleared his throat. He looked at Cordy, whose expression showed she was disappointed. "Good work though."

"Yeah, but a whole lot of good it did," she muttered. She stretched and turned off her computer. She yawned. "Are we done here? Because I want to go home."

Angel crossed the floor, walking to her desk. "Actually, we are." He smiled gently. "See you in the morning?"

Cordy yawned again. "Yeah." She groaned. "Oh, man, I have a major headach-" She cut off as pain slammed into her head and a vision racked her body for the second time that night. When it was over, she found herself on the couch, Wesley, Gunn, and Angel surrounding her.

"What did you see?" Angel asked softly, handing her a glass of water.

"Ummm... a girl- no woman- in Sunnydale," Cordelia replied, taking a sip from the glass

of water. She set it on the table beside the couch and sat up. 

"Was she in trouble?" Wesley asked her.

"Of course she was in trouble, English. That's why Cordy got the vision," Gunn said. He looked to Cordy. "Right?"

Cordelia shook her head, then winced at the pain that motion called. "No, she- she wasn't in trouble. But, I know we have to go to her. I felt it was important that we met her."

Angel stood up from his position from beside Cordy. "Alright. We should get packed and go tonight." He looked at Wesley. "Right?"

"Yes- yes of course. Ummm... Gunn and Fred should be able to handle things here for a few days. Angel, Cordelia, and I will go to Sunnydale and find this girl," Wesley replied.

"Alright, I'm gonna go pack," Cordy said, standing up and walking toward the door. Wesley followed.

"I'll tell Buffy we're coming." Angel walked over to his office.

"See you in a few!" Cordy and Wesley disappeared out the door.

"I'm gonna go tell Fred," Gunn walked upstairs. Angel said nothing, just nodded as he dialed Buffy's number in the phone. He had a feeling there was something bigger at work here, but stopped his train of thought as Buffy picked up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC...

  
  


Okay, I promise it gets better. I'll try to update later today or tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think. Keep in mind, Flames are laughed at, Constructive Criticism is welcomed, and Good Reviews are celebrated!! ^___^

~ElvenNight~

  
  


  
  



	2. The Revelation

  
  
  
  


Title: The Promised One(until I come up with a better one)

  
  


Author: ElvenNight

  
  


Summary: It's getting close to the anniversary of Doyle's death. Cordelia gets a vision of a woman in Sunnydale, so Angel, Wesley, and Cordy go on a little trip. When they get to Sunnydale, they find that the woman is tied to Spike and Angels pasts. And a prophecy about a battle involving Doyle gets everyone confused. Also, an old enemy of Spike and Angel returns...

  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from Angel and Buffy. They belong to Joss Wheden and David Greenwalt. Don't sue. You wouldn't get much anyway....

  
  


Authors Note: Okay, here's the next part. Ummm... I don't know if I'm going to make couples in this story. I'm not very good at writing romance. I'll think about it. Also, Tara and Willow never had a fight about Magick and Willow never started to abuse it. I wrote this before that happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


11pm that night...

Angel parked his car by the Magic Box and got out. They had finally arrived in Sunnydale and the whole Scooby Gang was waiting for them at the Magic Box.

"It's been a while since I've seen everyone," Cordelia said, stepping up to the door.

"Yes, it has," Wesley agreed. He wondered how much everyone had changed.

"Well, here goes..." Angel looked to his two friends, then pushed open the door. He Cordelia, and Wesley walked in.

Everyone was seated at the table, talking. Their conversation stopped and they all looked up when the Fang Gang entered.

"Hey guys, join the party," Willow said. She was a bit nervous, especially about Angel. 

Angel and crew walked over to the table where Xander, Anya, Dawn, Giles, Buffy, Willow, and Tara were seated. Everyone said hello and introductions were made where needed. The Fang Gang then sat in the empty seats.

"So, Cordelia. Why don't you explain the vision you had," Giles suggested. "From what I gather, it could be important." Everyone stopped talking, and looked to Cordelia.

"Okay," she agreed. "Well, there was a woman in a cemetery. She was about 25, 26 years old. She-" Cordy stopped talking as the door to the Magick Box opened and Spike walked in, carrying- a box of donuts?

He smiled. "Hello Scoobies! I got something that should never be forgotten at an all important Scooby meeting- donuts!"

"Hello, Spike." Buffy rolled her eyes at the vampire. The others said their own version of greetings to the chipped vampire. All except Wesley, Cordelia, and Angel, whose jaws were on the floor, staring in complete shock.

"I hope you remembered my Boston Creme, Evil Dead," Xander told him.

Spike scowled. "Yes, I have your bloody Boston Creme. And I thought I told you not to call me that." He growled a bit. Xander just raised his eyebrow.

"Spike!" Dawn got up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you could make it! You know, you're like a brother to me. I love you so mu-"

"Yes, I have your raspberry donut, too, Nibblet," Spike interrupted. He looked slightly hurt. Dawn gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks Spike!" She walked back over to the table and put the box on the table where everyone preceded to dig in. Spike walked over to the table too. He grabbed a bavarian creme donut just as Buffy reached for it. She glared at him, but took another one.

"Am I missing something here? 'Cause to me it looks like that's Spike Dawn just hugged," Angel said, confusion written all over his face.

Spike smiled wide. "Peaches!" he exclaimed, sitting next to Dawn and taking a bite of his donut. "Oow've uuu 'een?"

"Spike, do swallow before you talk," Giles told him, slightly amused. He took a bite of a glazed donut.

Spike swallowed and mock- saluted Giles. "Right-o! So, how've you been, Peaches?"

Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley just stared. Wesley cleared his throat, then shot a look to Buffy. "Care to explain?"

Buffy frowned. "I never told you? I could've sworn I told you. Spike's on our side now."

Angel and crew looked skeptical. "I remember you mentioning something about Spike helping you fight Glory in your call after you- got back, but I just thought he was doing it for money. Not out of the non-existent goodness of his heart!" Angel scowled. Spike returned his scowl.

"Yes, well- why would he change sides is what we're wondering here," Wesley said. 

"He got captured by these government ya-yas, who put a chip in his head, blah blah blah, can't hurt humans, blah blah blah, fell in love with Buffy, blah blah blah," Xander said, polishing off his Boston Creme.

Angel turned to Willow. "In understandable English please?" He didn't seem to notice the last thing Xander said. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. She sooooo did not want to deal with that now.

"Well, it's like this. You remember Riley?" Willow asked. Angel narrowed his eyes and growled. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." She continued. "He's part of a group called the Initiative. They work for the government. They captured demons and did experiments on them. That's what they did to Spike." Angel shot an unreadable look at his Childe. Spike looked away.

Tara took over the story. "They put a microchip in his head. Now he can't hurt any human being without a splitting migrane. The chip sends an electrical impulse through his brain when he hurts a human, even if it's for a good cause."

"Basically, he's neutered," Anya stated with her usual bluntness.

Spike growled. "You're one to talk," he shot back. Anya stuck her tounge out at him. 

"Facinating," Wesley said. Spike frowned and was about to give Wesley a piece of his mind when Giles interrupted.

"Yes, yes. All well and good. But shouldn't we be more focused on Cordelia's vision?"

"Right," Buffy agreed. She turned to Cordy. "You were saying?"

Cordy shot a distrustful look at Spike before continuing. "Well, I saw a woman of about 25 years old. She was at the cemetary closest to here. She was just standing there, not doing anything at all. The time was around, 11:45."

"So, what'd she look like?" Dawn asked.

"She had long, black hair with dark blue highlights. Ummmm... I think her eyes were green or blue, I'm not sure. They seemed to change when you looked at them from different angles. She had pale skin, and she was wearing gray kapris and a black tank top.

"Oh my God," Spike and Angel said at the exact same time.

"What?" Buffy asked. "Do you know her?"

"Maybe," Spike replied. "Depends."

"Did you get a name Cordy," Angel asked her.

She shook her head. "No."

"Who do you think she is?" Willow asked.

"My sister," Spike said. Silence.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


So, what do you think so far? Good, bad, horrible? Review please!! 


	3. Explanations

  
  


Title: The Promised One(until I come up with a better one)  
  


Author: ElvenNight  
  


Summary: It's getting close to the anniversary of Doyle's death. Cordelia gets a vision of a woman in Sunnydale, so Angel, Wesley, and Cordy go on a little trip. When they get to Sunnydale, they find that the woman is tied to Spike and Angels pasts. And a prophecy about a battle involving Doyle gets everyone confused. Also, an old enemy of Spike and Angel returns...  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from Angel and Buffy. They belong to Joss Wheden and David Greenwalt. Don't sue. You wouldn't get much anyway....  
  


Authors Note: Here's the next part(finally!) Sorry it took so long to update. A lot was happening in my life with school and other stuff. And then FF.Net went down for a while. But YAY! It's back up! So anyway, I've decided not to really have couples. I can't write Romance at all. But everyone who is together will be together. Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara, Spike loves Buffy. As you've probably noticed, this is very AU. I started writing this.... probably a little before the beginning of the 6th Season. But okay, enough of my babbling, on to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


For a long moment no one spoke. Then Xander said, "That means she's a vampire who was sired by Drusilla. Heh. See? I've got this whole sire thing down pat!"

Angel shook his head. "No, Drucilla didn't sire her. I did." He sighed. It's complicated, But it's like this. When Spike was alive, he had an older sister named Luca. Her name now is Kaya. When Spike was 15, she was 25. She was also dying of- I think she called it consumption. She would get really weak and not be able to breathe often. She would cough a lot, and she would cough up blood. A lot of times she would faint. I took an interest in her. She was strong, for someone who was slowly dying. Never let anything bring her down. She accepted the fact that she was going to die. And then I turned her. I haven't seen her in-" he shook his head, "I don't even know how long."

Again, there was silence. Then Giles said, "Fascinating. Brother and sister both turned, and by the same family of vampires no less." Spike growled and glared at Giles. Giles ignored him.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister before, Spike?" Dawn asked.

Spike growled again. "I didn't tell you, because number 1) you didn't ask, and number 2) I didn't want Watcher man over here to think it something to study! Look, she isn't evil, so can't you just leave her alone?" Spike got up with a stormy expression on his face and turned to leave.

"Spike!" Angel called. Spike didn't stop walking. "William!" At that Spike stopped, but didn't turn around. "We can't ignore her, William, because Cordelia got a vision of her."

"So?" Spike clenched his jaw.

"So, the Powers That Be obviously have something in mind for her." When Spike still didn't turn around, Angel said, "Giles is not Rayna, Spike. He was commenting on the fact that it's an interesting occurrence seeing as it doesn't happen often, if at all. Now sit down."

Spike turned around, but made no move to return to his seat. "Make me."

Angel glared at him and stood up. "Angel," Buffy said in a warning tone. He ignored her. Although he didn't want to, Angel knew he was going to have turn into Spike's sire for a minute. It was the only way he'd listen. He came face to face with Spike and adopted a thick Irish accent. 

"Ye'd do well to sit down, me boy, before I let more than Angelus' accent come out te play." Spike stared defiantly at his Grandsire for a few more moments, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides, before finally sitting back down. Angel followed him with his eyes before sitting back down himself. Everyone was silent for a long moment. 

Then Anya broke the silence. "She's not evil?" she asked, referring to Spike's sister.

Spike didn't answer, he was staring at the table, but Angel did. "Well, a vampire is half demon half human. Kind of anyway. When you're turned, the demon takes the place of your soul. Your human side rejects it, but the demon smothers it's influence. After a long time, about 40 years ago, Kaya's human side refused to be ignored, and her demon and human side meshed together to become one. She doesn't have a soul, but she does feel a little regret and guilt, because of her human side. So now she's good."

"Fascinating!" Giles and Wesley said at the same time. Spike fixed them with a death glare. "I just meant it was interesting!" Wesley said defensively.

"Which brings us to our next question," Xander commented. "Who's Rayna?"

Angel looked to Spike, but he was back to staring at the table. Angel sighed. "I'm going to have to explain this too, aren't I?" The only response he got was Spike's jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Right." Angel sighed again. He turned back to the group. "Rayna was a human whose entire family was killed by vampires. Mother, brother, sisters, Father, everyone. He was 10 years old at the time and wasn't home when the vampires attacked. He hunted, captured, and tortured vampires for years after that. When he heard a brother and sister were turned, by the family of vampires even, he had to capture them. So he did. And he experimented on them, until Darla, Drusilla, and I got them out."

"What do mean by, 'experimented' with them?" Cordelia asked.

Angel opened his mouth to answer, but Spike beat him to it. "He wanted to see if the bond siblings share survived us getting turned. He wanted to know if I might feel something if Kaya was tortured and dusted before my eyes." He stood up abruptly. "I need some fresh air, I'll be right back." He left, and yet again there was silence.

"That's terrible, what Rayna did to Spike and Kaya, even if they were evil at the time," Tara said.

"I know. I never thought I'd feel sorry for Spike, but I do," Cordy agreed. "It must have been horrible." Everyone nodded.

"It was," Angel told them. "It was. For about a year after that, you couldn't separate those two for anything, much to Dru's dislike."

"So, what happened to Rayna?" Buffy asked.

"I snapped his neck," Angel replied. 

"Oh." Buffy fidgeted. Sure, Rayna was torturing two of Angel's family and he was Angelus at the time, but it still creeped her out. Buffy looked at her watch. "Hey, it's 11:30, we really should start looking for Kaya."

"Yes, I agree," Giles said, thinking.

Willow looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking," he replied.

"About what?" Wesley asked.

"Just that Spike must love Kaya very much."

"He does," Angel said. "As do I."

Just then Spike walked back in. "Well, let's go meet my sister!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Next chapter you get to finally meet Kaya! Yay! Hope you like so far!  
  


~ElvenNight~


	4. The Meeting

  
  
  
  


Title: The Promised One(until I come up with a better one)

  
  


Author: ElvenNight

  
  


Summary: It's getting close to the anniversary of Doyle's death. Cordelia gets a vision of a woman in Sunnydale, so Angel, Wesley, and Cordy go on a little trip. When they get to Sunnydale, they find that the woman is tied to Spike and Angels pasts. And a prophecy about a battle involving Doyle gets everyone confused. Also, an old enemy of Spike and Angel returns...

  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from Angel and Buffy. They belong to Joss Wheden and David Greenwalt. Don't sue. You wouldn't get much anyway....

  
  


Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up. A lot has been going on in my life with school and everything else. But here is the next part! We finally get to meet Kaya! Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It's nice to know you like my story!

  
  


Dedication: This is for Glenn Quinn. Rest in Peace. You won't be forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Angel glanced at his Childe for the 5th time since they left the Magic Box. Spike's jaw was clenched in a determined manner, and he hadn't said a word. Angel brought his gaze to the other object of his attention that night... Cordelia. She seemed normal, but Angel sensed an underlying current of emotions flowing through her. 

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She glanced at him quickly.

"Fine. What makes you think something's wrong?" Her jaw clenched and unclenched and she stared straight ahead.

Angel smiled. "Because I know you."

Cordy sighed. "Really, it's not important." Angel cast a worried glance at her, but fell silent. He had a feeling he knew what was bothering her, but he didn't want to press the issue. Wesley looked about to say something, but a small shake of Angel's head stopped him. The Scoobies looked at each other in confusion.

They soon reached the graveyard and stopped. Cordy thought for a minute and started walking again. The others followed her. After a while, Cordy stopped. Everyone followed suit. "This is where she was. I'm pretty sure."

They all looked around. "This is where she's supposed to be?" Buffy asked. She looked around at the small clearing they were in skeptically.

"Yes, right here."

"Well, she isn't here now," Giles said.

Spike shifted into his vampire visage and sniffed the air. Angel did the same. "She's here," Spike stated.

"Or was," Angel added.

"So, what? Do we just stand around waiting for her to show up?" Buffy frowned. 

Spike grinned, flashing his fangs. "What's the rush Slayer? Got a date?" he teased.

"Shut up, Spike," Buffy said offhandedly. 

Spike was stopped from answering by a voice. "Spike?" Spike shifted his face back to his human visage and turned around. Angel followed suit. Out of the shadows stepped Kaya, looking exactly as Cordelia had described her. Exactly as Spike remembered her. At first he couldn't believe she was really there, but when she launched herself at his chest and gave him a bone crushing hug, his ribs' screams of protest assured him she was real. 

Spike returned the hug with equal force, before prying himself away lest his ribs break. "I see you still have your strength," he joked, rubbing his sore ribs. Kaya grinned at him, before noticing Angel and giving him a similar rib breaking hug.

"Angelus! How have you been dear sire of mine? That soul treating you alright?"

Angel shook his head and smiled. "Still your energetic self I see."

"Of course," she answered brightly, her expression more cheery than Buffy thought natural for a vampire. Then she turned to regard her little brother. "You have been quite the busy little bee, William. What with getting a nice piece of government machinery stuck in your head, and then teaming up with the Slayer to do battle with a Hell-God."

Spike shook his head. "It's been interesting."

Someone cleared their throat from behind Spike, and Angel said, "Oh! Right. Kaya, I want you to meet everyone." Kaya stepped over to Spike again and wrapped an arm around his waist, placing her head on his shoulder. She listened as Angel introduced everyone in turn. When all was said and done, silence reigned.

"So," Kaya finally said. "How'd you find me?"

"Well.... umm...." Cordelia hesitated. "Do you know The Powers That Be?"

"Not personally." Kaya grinned. "But yeah, I've heard about them. Higher powers and all that, right?"

"Yeah. Well, I get visions from them. A name or face. An address if we're lucky. Most of the time they're of people in trouble, but sometimes, like in your case, they're just images." Cordy stopped. 

"So you don't know why you got a visiony thing of me?" Kaya frowned. "That's helpful."

"Tell me about it," Cordy muttered. Then she grinned at Kaya. She was beginning to like Kaya, even if she was a vampire. She seemed good, though still a bit more cheerful than normal. Kaya grinned back. 

"So what do we do now?" Tara asked. 

"Yeah, do we research? Or do we just wait for Cordy to get another vision?" Dawn added.

Everyone looked at each other, suddenly aware of the fact that they really *didn't* have a clue as to what they were supposed to do. "I guess we should go home," Buffy finally said. 

"Good idea," Giles added. "We can figure this out in the morning."

"I'm all for that," Xander agreed. The others just nodded.

"Right, well, Angel, Wesley, Cordy, and Kaya can stay at my house. There should be enough room, if you don't mind sleeping on the floor. Spike, I guess you can stay too, if you want." Buffy looked a bit uncomfortable about having Angel and Spike in the same house, *her* house no less, but no one noticed. 

Everyone agreed and started out of the cemetery towards Buffy's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Again, sorry this took such a long time to get out. Thanx to all those who have reviewed! Remember, Reviews make the world go 'round! 

~ElvenNight~


	5. Storytime

  
  


Title: The Promised One  
  
Author: ElvenNight  
  
Summary: It's getting close to the anniversary of Doyle's death. Cordelia gets a vision of a woman in Sunnydale, so Angel, Wesley, and Cordy go on a little trip. When they get to Sunnydale, they find that the woman is tied to Spike and Angels pasts. And a prophecy about a battle involving Doyle gets everyone confused. Also, an old enemy of Spike and Angel returns...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from Angel and Buffy. They belong to Joss Wheden and David Greenwalt. Don't sue. You wouldn't get much anyway....  
  
Authors Note: Here is the next part. This has to be the longest chapter I've written so far. Go me! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Reviews are like chocolate, can't live without 'em! 

Enjoy!  


Thoughts are between these //thought // For some reason italics doesn't go from my computer to the site.  


Dedication: This is for Glenn Quinn. Rest in Peace. You won't be forgotten.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Giles had gone back to his house a few hours ago. Xander and Anya fell asleep on the couch, so they were staying. Spike, Kaya, and Angel were asleep on the floor next to Cordelia. Wesley was asleep in the arm chair by the couch. Tara, Willow, Dawn, and Buffy were asleep in their respective rooms. Except for the occasional grunt and shift from Wesley trying to get comfortable in his sleep, all was quiet. There was only one person awake in the entire house, and that was Cordelia. She was willing herself not to go to sleep, because she knew if she did, the dreams would start. And Cordelia didn't think she could handle them. She knew she couldn't handle them. 

//Don't close your eyes// Cordy told herself. But as each second ticked away her eyelids became heavier and heavier, feeling like lead. Cordy struggled to keep them open, but it was a losing battle, and soon she was asleep. Then, the dreams came.

*Flash* Doyle and her shooting the commercial *Flash* The Scourge *Flash* The half demons *Flash* Doyle is half demon *Flash* The beacon, the catwalk *Flash* "The good fight, yeah? You never know until you've been tested? I get that now." Doyle's voice *Flash* Doyle, punching Angel off the catwalk. Cordy, rooted to the spot in fear *Flash* Doyle kissing her *Flash* "Too bad we'll never know-" Demon face "-if this is a face you could learn to love." *Flash* Doyle jumping onto the beacon. Flesh melting away. His painful scream-*Flash*

"Ahhhh!" Cordelia woke up with a blood curdling scream. It echoed in her mind in a thick, Irish brogue. Everyone in the house snapped awake, turned various lights on, and was gathered near Cordy in seconds. Angel was holding her and rocking her back and forth as she cried into his chest.

"Shh," Angel soothed. "It's okay, Cordy. It's okay." 

"What's wrong?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know," Angel replied. "She just woke up screaming." He looked down at Cordy's head. "Was it a vision?" he asked her.

"No," she choked out. 

"A dream?"

She nodded. Angel hugged her tight. "Was it about what I think it was about?" She nodded again. Angel grimaced and Cordy finally stopped crying. "Try not to think about it, Cordy. I know it hurts, but try."

"Think about what?" Anya asked.

Angel sighed. "A few years ago, when I first arrived in LA, Angel Investigations was just Cordy, me, and a guy named Doyle." Angel's voice caught on the name, and he felt Cordy tighten in his arms, but he kept going. "Basically, evil turned up and Doyle sacrificed his life to save us and a group of half demons."

"Demons?" Xander echoed. "Why on earth would he do that?"

Angel narrowed his eyes and was about to say something that was definitely not gentlemanly, but was cut off by Anya.

"You know Xander, not all demons are evil. Just because you haven't personally seen one that wasn't, doesn't mean there aren't any out there. I mean, I was a demon once, yet you don't seem to have a problem with me, even though I've killed people in the past!" Xander opened his mouth to say something, but Anya wasn't finished. "What if, by some strange turn of events, I became a demon again, would that make me not worth saving? I am so sick of your black and white attitude Xander! All of you! There are shades of grey in this world you know!"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment after Anya's outburst. Then Xander said in a small voice, "I'm sorry. But you know I'd love you no matter what!"

Anya glared at him for a few seconds before softening her gaze. She smiled at him and he knew he was forgiven. Thank God. The last thing he wanted was Anya mad at him.

"Doyle was half demon," Cordy whispered. Her broken tone made Xander feel much worse.

"I'm sorry, Cordy. I didn't know. I didn't mean to-" he stopped. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay," she told him. Then she sniffed. "It's horrible, Angel. I keep seeing it happen, over and over again. I keep hearing his scream..." she trailed off and shuddered, trying not to cry again. Angel shut his eyes tightly, then opened them again with a tired sigh.

Spike looked around at everyone, his eyes finding Dawn as she fought off a yawn. "I think we should go back to sleep," he suggested with a pointed look at the teen who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah," Angel said tiredly.

"I'll see it again," Cordy said.

"No you won't, just don't think about it." Angel let go of her and she reluctantly laid back down and closed her eyes.

"He must have meant a lot to her," Buffy commented.

"He did," Angel affirmed, "but she didn't realize just how much until he was gone."

"That's normally always how it is," Kaya said.

"Yeah," Angel said softly. He sighed again. "Come on. We need to sleep." Everyone said goodnight and went back to bed. After a minute or two, Cordelia opened her eyes. //Can't go to sleep// she told herself. //Don't close your eyes. Don't close your eyes//

* * *

Buffy awoke to the smell of something good in the kitchen. She put on a robe and glanced at her clock. 8:00am. She padded downstairs to notice that Spike, Angel, and Kaya were the only ones awake.

She heard Angel's voice coming from the kitchen. "When did you learn how to cook, Spike?"

"The summer Buffy- went away. Sometimes I'd come over here to cook Dawn breakfast and make her lunch for school," was the reply. Buffy smiled softly. He had kept his promise, and very well. The others had told her how he had helped out with Dawn and the slaying while she was gone. 

Buffy looked into the kitchen and had to stifle a laugh at what she saw. Kaya, Angel, and Spike were moving around her kitchen cooking what looked like eggs, bacon, biscuits, coffee, and tea(for Giles). The irony of it all struck Buffy, and brought a smile to her face. Three vampires turned good, each for different reasons, in the Slayer's kitchen, making breakfast. Two of the vampires were in love with her. Finally, she had to giggle.

The three vampires turned at her giggle. "Mornin', luv. How'd you sleep?" Spike asked smiling slightly.

"Fine." She smiled back at him warmly. Then, she surveyed the kitchen and came to the conclusion that she would never let them alone in her kitchen again, as it was a complete mess. But at least the food looked good. "I'm going to clean up this tornado disaster while you guys set the table in the dining room, okay?"

"Sure," Kaya said. She dumped the last batch of eggs onto an already overflowing plate and proceeded to the dining room. Spike and Angel followed with the bacon and biscuits. When 

they were all done, everyone else had woken up- except Cordelia.

As they all settled down to eat, Willow asked, "So Angel, if you don't mind talking about it, who was this Doyle guy exactly?"

"Yes, I would love to hear about him," Anya stated. The others agreed. 

"Wait, isn't he that Irish bloke I saw during that whole Gem of Amara fiasco?" Spike asked. Angel's eyes narrowed as he recalled that particular incident. Spike smiled innocently. It was all Angel could do to not throttle the younger vampire. Kaya looked between the both of them, certain that she was missing something.

"Yes," Angel answered. He took a sip from his mug of pigs blood to try and quiet Angelus' voice saying that it wouldn't be wrong to beat Spike into the ground. Spike and Kaya also had pigs blood, as well as eating eggs with ketchup. 

"I liked him," Spike said thoughtfully. Angel stared at him in amazement. "He had.... spine." Spike grinned in memory. "I'm sorry to hear he died." Spike frowned as he took a sip of blood.

"Thanks, Spike," Angel said, surprised. Spike shrugged and shoved a fork full of eggs into his mouth. After a moment of gathering his thoughts, Angel continued. "Well, when I first went to LA, I met a guy. His name was Alan Francis Doyle, but we called him Doyle." Everyone stopped eating to listen. Just then Cordelia walked in.

Her eyes were red and she looked tired. "Hey guys. Who made the feast?"

"Our resident vampires," Xander said flippantly, reaching for his third biscuit of the morning. Cordy walked over and sat down to the right of Angel. She filled her plate as everyone said good morning. Then, Giles walked in.

"Mmm. Breakfast. Who made it?" he asked, taking a seat at the head of the table, opposite Buffy at the other end.

"Spike, Angel, and I," Kaya said impatiently. "Now, can Angel get back to his story?" 

"Story?" Cordelia asked. 

"About Doyle," Angel replied. "You don't have to hear it you don't want to."

"No, I want to," she stated firmly.

"Who's Doyle?" Giles asked, sipping his tea. 

"That's what we're going to find out," Willow told him. Giles nodded.

"Okay," Angel started again. "His name was Alan Francis Doyle, just Doyle to us. He was 100% human on his mother's side, but was Brachen demon on his father's side. He was the one that got the visions before Cordy..." And so the story unfolded, with a little help from Cordelia. When he got to the part when Spike came to town and tortured him, Kaya shot a nasty glare at her brother, and then had to physically restrain her Sire when Spike said, "All in good fun!" Needless to say, Angel was not happy. Then, after calming down, he told them all about everything else they'd done with Doyle, including his death. Angel and Cordelia were quiet when they told the others about the Listers and the Scourge. And misty eyed and choked up when they told of him sacrificing himself to save everyone. When they were done, everyone was quiet, except for the few occasional sniffs from Cordelia. 

Deciding that everyone needed to be cheered up, Spike thought for a moment, then smiled wickedly and said, "Hey, anyone remember the time when Willow cast that My Will Be Done spell?" Buffy looked at him, eyes wide with fear. Dawn burst out laughing, Giles covered his eyes and said, "God, I wish I didn't," Xander, Anya, and Willow tried quite unsuccessfully to hide smiles.

The gang from LA, plus Tara, looked at the Scoobies in confusion. "What happened?" Wesley ventured to ask. Buffy turned horrified eyes to the ex- watcher and let out a little squeak. Spike started laughing and almost fell off his chair. 

"Well," he began. "Willow cast this spell, but it went sort of wonky you see? So she sort of accidently made Buffy and mpff-" Buffy slapped her hand over Spike's mouth in an attempt to get him to shut up and yelled, "Spike! Don't you dare!" The vampire's eyes were sparkling and he easily got Buffy's hand away. "What, luv? Didn't you just love it?" Buffy glared at him. 

"Spike..." she warned.

"Okay, now I'm both confused and deeply curious," Cordelia said. "What happened?"

Willow opened her mouth and, though Buffy protested greatly, the story came out. Even Angel had to laugh at what happened, though he wasn't very happy. 

And then Wesley remembered something equally as funny that happened to them, and just had to tell everyone. So that was how their morning went, telling stories about funny or exciting things that had happened. They didn't relate everything that had happened to them, but there was a great deal of stories. Through it all Kaya sat, listening in wonder about their lives. When everyone was finally done, it was almost 1:00pm.

"So Kaya," Tara said after a bit, "you've been quiet. Do you have any funny stories?"

"Yeah," Buffy added. "Maybe about when you were with Spike and Angel..." Spike and Angel groaned, but everyone else looked at Kaya with renewed interest.

Kaya smiled. "Well, I wasn't really with them all that long. I went out on my own a lot." She thought for a minute. Then grinned. "It was probably only a few years after William was turned. Drusilla, being the insane vampire she was, decided that Angelus and Will needed to bond. So they..." she trailed off when she saw Angel. //If looks could dust...// she shivered. "Actually, that isn't such a good story after all." 

Buffy pouted. "Come on, Kaya," she pleaded. "Tell us."

"Actually," Angel suggested. "Maybe we should just clean up." His tone left no room for argument. The others looked disappointed, but got up with their plates and filed to the kitchen anyway.

When everyone was done they went to the living room. Willow, Tara, and Dawn took the couch, Angel took the armchair, and everyone else sat on the floor. "So what do we do now?" Dawn asked, looking around at everyone.

They were silent for a moment. And again they were faced with the fact that they had no idea what on earth the Powers That Be needed from them. "Perhaps we should go to the Magic Box and research," Wesley suggested. 

"Research what?" Spike asked. Kaya thought for a minute.

"Maybe Cordy should go back over the vision she had. Maybe there's something she missed?" Kaya shifted on the floor, then finally got up with a sigh. "Okay, I can't sit there." She looked at Angel hopefully. "Switch?" she asked pleadingly. 

"Nope."

"Oh, c'mon! Please?" 

"Get your own chair!" Angel told her.

"Fine." Kaya walked over, and sat on Angel's lap. "There. My own comfy, cosy, chair." She leaned back and put her head on her Sire's shoulder. Angel rolled his eyes, but made no move push her off. 

"I guess I could do that," Cordy said, referring to Kaya's idea. Buffy shifted uncomfortably and shot Kaya and Angel a glance.

"Well, go ahead," Giles prompted.

Cordy shut her eyes and concentrated. She tried to call up the image in her mind. When she did she looked for anything she could have missed, like a feeling maybe. After a little bit of concentrating, she thought she felt something. Was that.... pain? Cordelia frowned. Not physical, emotional. Loss. That was it! She opened her eyes and regarded Kaya carefully. "Loss," she finally said. "I felt the pain of loss. But it was so faint, I missed it the first time around." She thought carefully. "It wasn't strong, and felt more like a dull ache. Like something that had happened a long time ago."

Everyone digested her words. "What have you lost in the past Kaya?" Dawn asked. "Maybe Cordy was feeling that." 

Kaya smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that there's too much that I've lost in the past, Dawn. I don't know what Cordy was feeling, and it would be very hard to find out."

"Still, it's the best we've got," Giles commented. "What do you think are the most likely possibilities?"

The vampiress thought for a moment, shifting so that her legs went over the arm of the chair, her head still on Angel's shoulder. "Well, I think probably the worst thing to happen to me was-" she stopped, glancing at Spike, "-Rayna," she finished quietly. Spike stiffened, but Wesley nodded. 

"Yes, we heard about that."

Angel frowned. "But I snapped his neck. He's dead. Why would he have anything to with this?"

Willow hesitated for a second before voicing her opinion. "Didn't you also snap Doyle's neck?" she asked quietly. Angel turned to look at her. 

"When you wanted to try and fool the Scourge," Tara added. "He was okay then."

"But he was half demon. His particular type of demon was able to put bones back in place like that. Rayna was human." Angel shook his head. "It doesn't add up."

"Maybe Rayna did something to himself, like cast a spell or something. To make himself immortal." Anya shrugged. "I mean, if this guy was out for revenge on all vampires, it would certainly help to be immortal." 

"Well," Spike said carefully. "I think we have our starting point." 

"Research all the ways he could do it?" Wesley nodded. "Sounds like our best bet."

"It can't hurt," Buffy said.

"Says who?" Xander grumbled. It was no secret that he hated research. Everyone grinned and got up from their seats. 

"Magic Box?" Angel confirmed, lifting Kaya off his lap and onto the floor. 

Giles nodded. "The only place really."

"What's the Magic Box?" Kaya asked as they all filed to the door. 

"A shop that Anya and I run," Giles answered.

"Ooh!" Anya said excited. "You could buy things there!" She looked at Kaya hopefully. 

Kaya laughed. "Maybe."

"Umm... guys?" Dawn said. They turned to her. "It's still sunny out, so unless we want three very dusty friends on our hands, we might have to find another way than walking."

"We can take the sewers," Spike assured her. Buffy nodded. 

"Good idea."

"See you there?"

"Absolutely."

Then they were gone, splitting up as Kaya, Spike, and Angel ran for the sewers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC...

Review Please!!!! 


	6. Arrivals

  
  


Title: The Promised One  
  
Author: ElvenNight  
  
Summary: It's getting close to the anniversary of Doyle's death. Cordelia gets a vision of a woman in Sunnydale, so Angel, Wesley, and Cordy go on a little trip. When they get to Sunnydale, they find that the woman is tied to Spike and Angels pasts. And a prophecy about a battle involving Doyle gets everyone confused. Also, an old enemy of Spike and Angel returns...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from Angel and Buffy. They belong to Joss Wheden and David Greenwalt. Don't sue. You wouldn't get much anyway. Also Hamlet and Macbeth belong to William Shakespeare, not me.  
  
Authors Note: I am so sorry about the huge delay in getting this out! My computer died and we had to get an entirely new one. All of my files were lost so I had to start from stratch again! But I am still writing this and I am still alive! Thank you for being patient with me. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Enjoy!

Thoughts are between these //thought // For some reason italics doesn't go from my computer to the site.

Dedication: This is for Glenn Quinn. Rest in Peace. You won't be forgotten.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Spike was bored. There were no words to describe just how bored he was. In fact, he was so bored he was acting out the many plays of Shakespeare in his head. He had already finished Hamlet and was now in the middle of Macbeth. Just as he reached the line "liver of a blaspheming Jew" he felt something impact with the side of his head. 

"Bloody hell!" he yelled. 

"Good book?" Angel asked innocently. Spike frowned. He narrowed his eyes and searched the floor around him for whatever had hit him. He saw a small red pillow beside his chair and glared at his Grandsire, while Angel continued to look as innocent as possible. Kaya rolled her eyes at them both.

"I'm researching," Spike snapped. 

Angel snorted. "Sure. That's why you're staring blankly at a page you haven't turned in almost an hour and reciting Macbeth under your breath." Kaya laughed as the Scoobies and Fang Gang struggled to hide smiles. 

"Play nice you two," Kaya warned, still laughing lightly. Spike sent one last glare at Angel and turned back to his book, muttering something about switching "liver of a blaspheming Jew" with "liver of an impossible Grandsire." Angel shook his head and continued flipping through the 6,000 page spellbook in his hands. He looked around at the others and wasn't surprised to see Giles and Wesley actually enjoying the books they were reading. Only a watcher could be interested in something with 8,000 pages and size 6 font. Five seconds after he turned back to his book the very same pillow he had thrown at Spike hit him in the head. He glared at the younger vampire, who was pretending to be engrossed in his book. Angel growled slightly, but turned back to his research.

Another hour or two went by without incident. But 5 or so hours of researching was starting to take it's toll on Cordelia. "Okay," she announced, " this has been just a bit too much straight research for me." She shut her ten pound tome and dropped it on the table. "I need a break."

"I heartily concur," Xander agreed. The others put down their books with relieved sighs and stood up to stretch.

"I think I'm going blind," Dawn frowned. "Everything's all blurry."

"Squinting while trying to read the smallest print known to man in a ten pound book will do that to you." Kaya grinned, then raised a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. 

Spike watched her with a small smile on his face. He still couldn't believe she was here, after all this time, and the same as she had always been. He could barely contain his laughter when she smacked Angel in the back of the head. Angel rubbed the offended spot and glared in Spike's direction as the younger vampire struggled to contain his mirth.

Angel sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward as if to ask 'why me?' Instead of voicing this question though, he asked, "Did anyone find anything remotely useful?"

"No," Buffy said grumpily, stretching out her legs.

"Nada," Xander said.

"I found a few spells for longer life, but none of them went over 25 years extra and you have to have three or more eyes for them to work," Tara told them. "I didn't think they were likely to be the ones we're looking for."

"No," Giles agreed. "They don't seem likely."

"So no one found *anything*?" Cordelia asked incredulously.

"No," Anya said irritably. "Five hours of wasted research when I could have been tending to customers and making money." She glared at Giles. "Why did we have to close the store?"

Giles sighed. "I told you, Anya. We don't want anyone interrupting us."

"Right," Buffy said. "Cause that would have been a tragedy."

"There was one ritual I saw that might have worked," Willow said. Everyone turned to look at her. She was holding a relatively small book and studying it intently. "Oh, wait. Never mind."

"Why never mind?" Wesley asked.

"Well, after a few years your body deteriorates and maggots take up nest inside you."

"Oh, gross!" Dawn wrinkled her nose in disgust. Spike grinned and leaned over, whispering something in her ear. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing, but a giggle escaped anyway. Spike winked at the young girl and threw his arm across her shoulders.

"What do you say me 'n' you go out and get some ice cream Lil' Bit?" he suggested. Five hours of research seemed to have taken it's toll on the teen and Spike wanted to cheer her up. God, but he was pathetic.

As Spike had hoped, her eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Really?" She looked at Buffy hopefully. "Could we please?" she begged. Buffy looked hesitant, but finally agreed.

"I guess. Just be back soon!"

"We will," Spike assured her. "And maybe we'll bring something back for the rest of you as well."

Dawn leaned up and whispered so only Spike could hear, "Even for Peaches, right?" Spike laughed at hearing her call Angel that.

"If he's lucky," the vampire whispered back. Angel watched in wonder at how easily his Childe and the teen got along. "Come on, Nibblet. Grab your jacket and let's go."

"Okay!" Dawn ducked out from under Spike's arm and grabbed her jacket, pulling it on as she walked toward the door. Spike followed her. 

"Spike?" Buffy called.

Spike turned back and rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Anything happens to her you'll have my guts for garters." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You really need to get some new material, Slayer." Buffy chucked the red pillow from earlier at him and he dodged it, laughing as he followed Dawn out the door.

"Insufferable, blond, idiot," she muttered lightly, stopping the smile on her face from becoming any bigger.

Giles sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "I hate to be the one to say it, but we really are getting nowhere."

The others nodded in tired agreement. "It also doesn't help that we're grasping at straws," Kaya said.

"Yeah, with all the straws a mile away," Xander agreed.

* * *

Pain. That was the first thing he was aware of. And there was a lot of it. Also, a smell. Of... blood. But who's? He struggled to open his eyes and sit up, but felt a hand restrain him. "Lay back down," a voice told him. That voice... Dawn! Spike lifted his eyelids with immense difficulty and looked for Dawn. She was kneeling next to him, her expression worried and her hands covered in blood. 

"Ar- are you okay?" he rasped.

"Yeah," she said. "The blood's all yours. Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not really," he lied. He sat up with a wince and brought his hand to his side. It came away bloody. He looked down at the wound, but found it wasn't deep at all. A loud crash brought Spike's attention to his left. There was a dark haired man engaged in a struggle with a demon who looked like a lumber jack with horns and sharp, pointy hands. Spike's memory came back slowly and he remembered how they came to be at this point.

Dawn and he were walking back to the Magic Box after having eaten their ice cream and Dawn was swinging the bag of donuts for the others at her side. Spike was just about to suggest they stop at Willy's to get blood for Angel and Kaya when the demon attacked. Spike had struggled with it, caught off guard, but seemed to have the upper hand. Then the demon got in a lucky shot with it's pointy hands, and sent Spike to the ground. He guessed he was unconscious for only a few seconds, but that was apparently long enough for someone else to become involved in the fight.

Spike peered closer at the man, who had just been thrown into a tree. He looked familiar to Spike, only he couldn't place where he had seen the man before. "Who's the guy?" the vampire asked Dawn. 

"I don't know. He showed up just as the demon turned to me."

"Have to remember to thank him then," Spike said softly. Dawn smiled at him and he grinned back. Then he turned back to the fight, just in time to see the man shove a tree branch through the demon's chest. It screamed for a moment, before oozing into a puddle on the ground and disappearing. The man brushed himself off and trotted over to the two.

"Hey blondie, you okay?" the man asked when he reached them. And with sudden clarity Spike remembered where he had seen him before.

"Oh, my bloody friggin lord."

  
  


* * *

"What is taking them so bloody long?" Buffy ranted, her eyes narrowed.

"Bloody?" Angel questioned.

Buffy looked at him. "Sorry, I've been hanging around Spike too long. He's starting to rub off on me." She shuddered at the thought, and didn't notice Angel's narrowed eyes at the wording 'rub off.' "But really," Buffy continued, "they've been gone for almost two hours!"

"So, do you guys like Spike?" Cordelia questioned casually.

"No," Xander said immediately.

"Well, I do," Tara said. "He helped with my family, you know? And he helped us during the summer when Buffy was gone."

"Yeah," Willow said. "I guess he just-" she paused, searching for the right words.

"Grows on you," Angel supplied. Kaya giggled at that and Angel glared at her.

"Yeah," Willow agreed, giving the two vampires a weird look.

"Sometimes he isn't all that bad," Giles admitted. "It is nice to have a fellow countryman around who knows demon lore and such."

"Well," Xander fidgeted. "I guess he's okay sometimes. But if any of you ever tell him I said that, I'll- do something not nice," he finished lamely.

"Don't worry honey. Your secret's safe." Anya patted his arm and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, Will can grow on people. Right Angel?"

"I suppose," Angel said through gritted teeth.

"You suppose?" Kaya said with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Kaya, if you tell them this story I will make you hurt like you have never hurt before. Understood?"

"What story?" Cordelia said.

"No story!" Angel said quickly and warningly. 

"The one I was trying to tell you this morning," Kaya answered.

"Okay, new subject!" Angel glared at everyone so they decided to let it be- for now.

"So what do you think is taking Spike and Dawn so long?" Buffy asked.

"They're probably just talking or hanging out for a little," Willow said.

"Yeah, they'll be back soon," Tara added.

"I'm gonna kill Spike," Buffy muttered. She narrowed her eyes as she imagined just how she was going to hurt him for making her worry.

"It's coming."

Everyone turned to look at Cordelia. "What's com- oh my Goddess!" Willow shrieked.

"Hey, that's a good song," Xander said.

"No, look!" Willow pointed. Cordelia's eyes were completely white.

"It's coming and you're not ready."

"Cordelia!" Wesley yelled.

* * *

Spike stared in shock at the face he was looking at. "This isn't possible."

"What isn't possible, Spike?" Dawn asked.

The man grinned at Spike. "Remember me, do ya?"

"But- you're dead," Spike said confusedly.

"And you're just the embodiment of sunshine and life yourself," was the retort.

* * *

"What's going on, Cordy?!" Angel shouted.

"We are the Oracles," Cordelia said.

"The Oracles?" Buffy asked.

"Hey, I read about these guys. They're like, spokespeople for The Powers That Be," Xander said. Everyone stared at him. "What? I do read when I research- sometimes."

"I went to them when I asked for Doyle's life back," Angel said, his eyes narrowed. 

"We are here to give you another warrior."

"Another warrior?" Giles said. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

* * * 

  
  


"I don't get it," Spike said. "How are you here?"

The man sighed. "It's the bloody Powers That Be! They tell a guy he's never going home again, and yet, here I am. I wish they would just make up their bloody minds. O' course, I didn't imagine you'd be the first one I'd run into."

* * *

  
  


"Something big is coming. Darkness. We are returning a warrior to you." Cordelia's eyes turned to Angel. "This is not permanent. When the battle is done, the warrior must return to the land of the dead. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Angel said, confused. "How are we supposed to be prepared for this darkness though? I mean, what is it? Are teletubbies going to take over the world?"

"Teletubbies?" Buffy asked.

"I watch a lot of daytime TV," Angel responded.

"You are on the right track," the Oracles said, ignoring the teletubbies remark. "The rest will be revealed to you in time. The warrior should be arriving soon. But remember: it is only temporary!"

And with those parting words, Cordelia's eyes turned back to normal, and she collapsed.

* * *

"Spike, do you know this guy?" Dawn asked.

"We've met," Spike said shortly.

"Well, who is he?" She turned to the man. "Thanks for the help by the way."

"It was my pleasure, darlin'."

"So?" she pressed Spike. "And what's all this about him being dead?"

"Nibblet, do you remember the story time we had today?" Spike asked, his eyes never leaving the man's face.

"Yeah," Dawn said warily, trying to think of where this could be going.

"Well, this is Doyle."

Alan Francis Doyle grinned. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Would you be Dawn?"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews make the world go round! And since the next chapter will be the reunion scene, it will take a bit long to get it out, but never fear. I will get it done! Thanks for reading and also for reviewing, those of you that have!

~ElvenNight~


End file.
